


Damned Hallelujah

by jojo_joe



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-02 14:33:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19200820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jojo_joe/pseuds/jojo_joe
Summary: 教堂烫jio, 鼓掌烫dio.





	Damned Hallelujah

午夜时分，秋风萧瑟，这是一个乌鸦都不敢蹲在电线杆上的寒冷夜晚。水泥墩子从未如此冰脚过。  
路灯如同每一个英式恐怖的开场（注意，其中包括哈利·波特）那样兹拉兹拉地接触不良，伦敦的苏活街区行人寥寥，人类拥有一种避开超自然威胁的本能，即使他们从未在做出选择的时候意识到这一点。  
砰。一小串不详的电流声后，三头地狱犬口涎滴答地凭空出现在了马路中央，一路留下的痕迹如同制冷效果不佳而乱滴空调水的本田车。  
特别提醒，这里说的三头是个量词，而不是传说中的喷火野兽，众妖之祖与蛇身女怪生下来的畸形看门狗——它近几年的主要任务变成了提防某个堕落到甚至不怕圣水的恶魔突然玩心大发来场地狱反攻，地狱的大门可得靠着它把守呢。  
目前来看，这三只大狗肩上的担子也不轻。它们由地狱公爵哈斯塔派出，在静谧祥和杀人夜来一场刺杀行动。一只地狱犬已经足以撕开任何人类、恶魔或任何生物的喉咙，但哈斯塔特别关心克鲁利，所以他派了三只。好事成三，人间是这么说的吗？  
地狱犬目前有些困惑。  
依照公爵癫狂阴森的自言自语，它们认为自己会被送到一处种植宽叶植物、充斥暗器圣水桶和邪恶答录机的公寓，却没想到坐落眼前的是一间平淡无奇的旧书店。  
它闻起来是灰尘与油墨。一只狗抬起头嗅了嗅，怀疑地与伙伴交流。  
长了霉斑。  
还有强烈的天使气息。这个发现让它们慌乱了，其中一只甚至开始畏缩地后爪蹬地，像是刨开一块藏骨头的坑那样刮了刮柏油路，完全没意识到有一颗五十便士的大硬币被它银光闪闪地蹭了过去，却黏在地上纹丝不动。  
要进去吗？它们挤作一团，用嗅觉继续评估目前的状况，六只赤红眼睛在夜色中喷吐火光，乍一看还真像它们的看门老前辈。  
不消三秒，听觉替地狱犬们做了决定。

“呃呃呃呃啊————————！！！！！”  
一声肺活量极好的惨叫劈竹裂帛地穿过小楼的玻璃窗，这具身体使用者根本不需要呼吸，它丹田饱满，气贯长虹，漫长的回音嗡嗡地回荡在狭窄马路间。  
它包含了所有的苦难与疼痛，凄惨得会令任何一个不那么幸运的闻者汗毛直竖。这声长吟如此黑暗，它是最深的夜，最冷的风，最毒的虫，它代表着恐惧本尊。  
恶魔被先来一步的天使逮住了，而天堂在用地狱永远不敢想象的残酷手段折磨他。三只地狱犬头顶叮叮叮地亮出三颗灯泡。  
如果说地狱生物与凡人有什么相通之处的话，那就是与生俱来的求生欲。地狱犬拥有一种避开天堂的本能，即使它们从未在做出选择的时候意识到这一点。  
狗狗们齐刷刷低下头，发出奶声奶气的呜咽，夹着尾巴消失在了它们出现的地方。

“天使，”镜头移动进小屋，以为自己在这十几秒里又回了趟天堂的克鲁利大口喘息，“六千年过去了，那个鬼地方怎么还是一片白光……”  
“你昏过去了。”亚茨拉菲尔看起来有点尴尬，正不安地搓动手指。他俩都躺在极其符合天使品味的大床上，淡呢子格，滚绒边，床垫柔软得让克鲁利有可能会溺死在里面的错觉。顺便一提，两个人都坦诚得如同吃苹果前的亚当与夏娃。  
“我昏过去了？“滚啊，连直视撒旦这种不可言喻不可名状的事情他都活得好好的呢。  
“你就——刚进去的一瞬间，”天使看起来更窘迫了，手指戳戳点点，“一声惨叫之后就晕过去了，有那么一瞬间几乎快被打回原形。”  
克鲁利缓慢地检查起自己。火红头发，漂亮眼睛，鼻子高挺，脖子在这儿，两只乳头，两只手，哦你好勃起，两条腿，脚趾动啊动。  
哦。  
“我是不是叫得像是被兜头淋了盆圣水？”克鲁利问。  
“我没见过那种场面，不过大概就是那样。”  
恶魔长长叹息一声。他四仰八叉地陷在被子里，好胳膊好腿连爬行动物的边都沾不上，但抻长了身体的模样总会带来湿腻腻凉滑滑的联想。他没受伤，怪事。  
“这让你很疼吗？”亚茨直起背凑了过来，看上去内疚得想找条枕头缝钻进去，蓝绿色的眼睛在夜光下也带着惊人的光点，他悲天悯人地抚摸过克鲁利的肩膀，活像是油画里带来福音的圣人。  
“疼和爽，你通常得两样都占。”他哼哼。克鲁利与身边人明润柔软的体型完全不同，他像是一堆骨头和转角尖锐的肌肉，但这不影响他用自己突出的踝骨去蹭天使的腰，“这感觉像是你把一座教堂塞了进来。”  
亚茨梳理他头发的手指停了下来。  
“拜占庭式还是哥特式？”天使冷不丁地问，在注意到对方的表情后立刻慌乱地试图解释，“我只是在考虑是不是角度或者力道出了差错……”  
“更像1941年被炸成灰的那座。错不在你，也不是我。怪天上那个全知全能就是没算到天使会和恶魔搅和在一起的老人家。”克鲁利咬牙切齿地爬起来，“再来。我都被他一脚踹进了地狱，不经历一次叛逆期未免太亏。”

“那个克鲁利被天堂亲自操刀了？”六尺之下，地狱公爵猖狂的尖笑声响彻宅邸，“克鲁利！你也有今天！天使没有一个好东西！天使的玩意儿更糟糕！”

现在的克鲁利正盯着天使的那玩意儿，细窄的瞳孔缩得更紧，看着它仿佛看着一瓶装着圣水的保温杯，上面还有呢子纹。  
“这真的很糟。”他评价。  
“起码我们有了第一次尝试，知道这并不会真正伤害你。第二次会更好。”天使一如既往地试图雀跃一些，可惜这种时候轻快蹦跳的咬字无济于事，尤其连他自己都担忧地皱着眉头，“不过克鲁利，你确定要用这个姿势吗，也许由我来会更……”  
“不，这得我来。”恶魔坚持，然后以绝对矫健的身姿跨了上来，一手手揽着亚茨的脖子保持平衡，另一手撑在身后，然后一屁股坐了下去。  
哦耶稣基督的圣母玛利亚啊。

要说克鲁利与其他恶魔有什么区别，那就是他有想象力，绝对的想象力。若他说植物不该长斑，它们就没有虫害；若他说本特利不该起火，它就能狂嚎着波西米亚狂想曲晋升为恶灵骑士的四驱座驾；若他说与天使为爱鼓掌不会让他晕过去，那就——  
等等，他可没想象出来这个。这自小腹深处升腾而出的暖流是什么？一颗心满溢爱，灵魂唱诵歌谣，他的血液如同春日的温泉，汩汩流淌过小鹿乱撞的心房。  
“亚茨拉菲尔。”克鲁利努力适应着体内的异物感，盯着连接处的眼神如同看见了罗德之妻变成的盐柱，因此声音也有些咬牙切齿，“我的好天使，你干了什么？”  
“还是不行吗？应该凑效了啊。”天使紧张地检查着前任伊甸大蛇现在非常丰富的表情变化，拇指抚摸过凸出的眉骨，突然像个做错了事的孩子那样支支吾吾，“我想让你好受点，所以我……呃，总之…你现在感觉怎么样？”  
“祝福你*。”克鲁利异常不圣洁地笑起来，犬齿咬得咯咯响。  
“我非常确信你在说脏话。”  
“咬我啊。”  
天使吻了他。

“真可惜那间书店没有任何‘科技’，不过话说回来，闭路电视属于地狱。”哈斯塔向大衮得意洋洋地通报，把那些专有名词咬得格外饶舌，这一次完全不介意深潜者的湿烂尾巴拍了自己一脸海水，“但我们听见了他的放声嚎叫，持续了整整半个钟头！”  
“现在呢。”  
“现在只剩下悲鸣与哭泣，克鲁利完了。”  
“愿天堂保佑他，敬我们的地狱之王撒旦。”  
“对，敬撒旦。”

“撒旦啊！！”克鲁利哀嚎，浅麦色的皮肤上透出极其生动的晕红，缠在天使的身上扭得像条蛇。  
“克鲁利，你不该说——”亚茨的表情如同听见了小朋友骂脏话的家庭教师，但更加气喘吁吁一些。  
“管他的什么！”克鲁利从没去过美国假扮牛仔，但估摸着现在也差不多。他抓狂地呻吟着，捋向后的一头红发现在打着卷垂在额前，随着节奏大开大合地起伏，若是钻木可以取火，他现在欲火焚身，轰轰烈烈烧出一整条烈火燎原的M25公路，“再快点，就是那里——天使，你见鬼的办得到——”  
然后他发出了一长串语意不明夹杂着啜泣与咒骂的独白，感叹词用得比莎士比亚都好。整整六千年，六千年啊，明明是他发明了原罪，为什么在那之前连手都没牵过！  
“你感觉如何？”亚茨一如既往地贴心着，磨挲着他后颈的短短发尾像是担忧他再次晕过去，尾指上的金色戒指被体温浸得暖洋洋。某种意义上，他的忧虑绝对有道理。  
克鲁利的脑袋里回响着一阵阵快乐的共鸣，刚开始听起来像是无聊透顶的唱诗班，现在是某位还没变声的小朋友正大声欢唱“我要以光速飞行*”。若极乐世界有个供堕天使出入的后门，那它肯定长在某一位、唯一那一位白卷发蓝眼睛的权天使身上。  
“你想听什么，诅咒还是祷词，两种我都会念。”他们俩一向合拍得仿佛天作之合，现在更是如此。克鲁利总会在最精准的时刻放任自己落下去——拜托，这可是堕落后的天赋之一——然后由绞紧的肠壁同时逼出两人一段上气不接下气的二重奏。他胡乱地伸手去扒天使的脸颊，金琥珀般的蛇瞳盯进那双眼尾圆润的浅色眼睛，然后咬他的鼻尖和下颚，“或是干脆称赞你，你天杀的棒极了。”  
“我猜你也不该说这个。”但亚茨明显是害羞了，笑容从嘴角边展开，夜色中蓬松的奶金色卷发仿佛晕着一层圣光。

与此同时，地狱也在进行着一场人数更多，声势更大的欢庆，甚至有畸形的小怪物们做了横幅，然后将一只穿着黑西装的草扎娃娃扔进浴缸里焚烧殆尽。  
“看见了吗，这就是脱离组织的下场，”哈斯塔动情宣讲，“克鲁利自以为圣水都不怕，现在只能独自一人迎接天堂的制裁！知道了吗，别想着有可能逃回地上，你们都给我！好！好！干！活！！！”

 

FIN.

**Author's Note:**

> *：介于人间与天堂都用"damn you"作为诅咒，地狱的通用叫骂同理可得"bless you".
> 
> *：歌词出自皇后乐队的"Don't stop me now".


End file.
